1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to a multi-channel echo compensation system. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system to compensate for echoes generated by external audio sources.
2. Related Art
Hands-free telephone systems are used in vehicles. Such systems may include one or more receivers that acquire speech signals. Loudspeakers may also be mounted in the vehicle. A loudspeaker may deliver audio signals from various audio sources. The receivers may acquire the audio signals transmitted by the loudspeakers. Due to speaker placement and the configuration of a vehicle interior, the receiver may acquire echoes. Such signals may distort the microphone signals.
Existing hands-free systems for echo-compensation may not adequately address echo signals originating from loudspeakers. Such systems may introduce artifacts into the signal path. Therefore, a need exists for an echo-compensation system that reduces echo signals originating from loudspeakers in a vehicle.